Tell Me the Truth
by x-Ipswich-Babe-x
Summary: Sekura Allerdyce can't help but wonder what her mother was like. Sure, she loves her father with all her heart, but she can't help it. What will happen when she learns the truth about her mother? And the truth about who she really is?.. Takes place way af
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hay, I'm Jessica! This is my first X-men fic, so please try not to be too harsh! I own quite a few characters in this: Sekura, Kyla, Korey, Brittany, Bryan, Savannah, Shawn, Violet, James, Jessica (not after me, surprisingly!), Andrew, Tanner, Brooke, Kyla (named after the original, a.k.a Sekura's mom), Harry, Lori, Constance, Marcus and anyone or anything else you don't recognize.. Though I wish I owned Pyro.. Newayz, this fic has nothing really to do with the events in the movies, it takes place like **WAY** after that, but after this I'm gonna try to write another story as a prequel to this, which will explain a lot of this better and will have events from the movies. Hope you like it!

**Chapter One**

A seventeen-year-old sat in her room, her mind slowly wandering over her mother.

Sekura had never gotten to know her mother, as she had committed suicide merely a week after Sekura's birth. Sekura had been told countless times by her father, John Allerdyce, that it didn't have anything to do with her, but that was quite hard to believe, especially seeing as he had never told Sekura the real reason why her mother felt such a strong urge to end her own life.

From what she had been told, her mother, Kyla Katrina Allerdyce, had been a loving, courageous, and sarcastically humorous person. She had always sacrificed everything for those she cared about, even those she didn't, which was a quality Sekura had also received. Her mother had had long, curled golden-blonde hair, and beautiful deep ocean blue eyes, and she had stood at five-foot-two.

Sekura, quite like her mother, had long curly golden-blonde hair, but instead of inheriting her mom's blue eyes, was given deep green/brown hazel eyes, like her dad.

She was quite like both her mother and father in many ways: she was like her mom because she had always been beautiful, sweet, romantic, friendly, creative, a drama queen, loud (sometimes); and yet insecure, self-critical, always tried to please and make everyone happy, stressed herself to the limit from even the smallest things, and she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Like her father, Sekura was quiet, enjoyed time to herself, and was the type of person who always blended in with the shadows.

As for the qualities inherited from both of her parents, she was loving, funny, loyal, easygoing, charming, confident half of the time, determined, trustworthy, courageous, stubborn, athletic, sarcastic, independent, sly, mischievous, intelligent, multi-talented, strong-willed, strong, understanding, thoughtful, gives excellent advice, modest, constantly stood up for what she believes in, compassionate, and she would sacrifice herself for anyone that she cared about, at any time; she even sacrificed herself countless times for those she despised!

Sekura was closer to her father than almost anybody, but no matter how alike and close they were, they were still very different nonetheless. John was normally away on business trips and at work, but whenever he wasn't, he would be busy spending time with his friends, which included of course, Sekura's godparents.

Sekura let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her diary from under her pillow. She stood up and retrieved her favorite purple pen from the top of her desk as well and opened up to a fresh page.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I've been more confused lately than ever.. I can't stop wondering what my mother was like.. It's really hard since I don't even have any pictures to remember her by. The only pictures of her in the house are my Daddy's and he keeps them tucked away in this little brown leather photo album of his.._

_I asked him about the album last week and he says that it's got pictures of him and my Mum from when they first met when they were four.. Apparently their friend Yoko was really good at taking pictures even back then, so they had gotten her to take a bunch of them from over the years._

_I think it's pretty sweet that they had known each other from when they were little.. They had ended up as best friends, but eventually ended up realizing when they were older that they loved each other from the beginning. Pretty cool, huh?_

_But I just wish that he would let me see a picture of her.. Auntie Marie confided in me saying that he found it hard to look at me now without wanting to cry 'cause I look a lot like her, and he still hasn't healed since her death. She had apparently ended up committing suicide right in front of him and dying in his arms after saying, "I'm so sorry.. I'm so, so sorry.." Now that I know that, I can't really blame him for still being so traumatized from it.._

_He isn't the only one that's traumatized though.. I don't even remember her 'cause I was only a week old, and Daddy says I wasn't even in the same city as where it happened, but I have nightmares every night about it.. I see her, just like it's only happening now. In the nightmares, she's wearing a pair of long, baggy, black shorts and a white tank top. She always runs over to a wooden desk in this huge, beautiful bedroom and pulls this weird knife thing out of the left-hand drawer. Then she starts driving the blade deep into her left wrist, and then into her heart, but she doesn't die.. At that point, Daddy breaks down the door and stands there, looking at her with a horrified look on his face. And then.. Then it happens.._

_She rips off the golden cross chain she's wearing; one identical to mine, and holds it in the palm of her left hand. Daddy runs over to her screaming, "Kyla, baby, please don't do this!" But it's too late.. She looks up at him, crying, and says, "I'm sorry, John.. I'm so, so sorry.. But there's no other way.. I love you.." And then she drives the knife through the cross pendant and through her hand.._

_Then Daddy runs over, and falling to his knees, he places her head in his lap and pulls out the knife from her hand. Then he starts crying and he grabs both of her hands. He starts saying, "Come on Kyla, you know you can make it through this.. You have to make it through this.. You always do.. I love you so much, please don't leave me.." And then her breathing stops, and that's where I always wake up.._

_The weirdest part of it all is that every night when I wake up from the nightmare, I can barely breathe and I have a sharp pain running through my chest, my left hand, and my left wrist.. It's almost as if I'm my Mum and I was the one going through with it, although I know that that's impossible.. It's probably not even what really happened. Probably just an imaginary vision of what might of happened that has buried itself into my subconscious.. I hope.._

She tucked the diary away once again until the next time she would need some solitude. As she was getting up, she heard the strumming of a guitar, which upon further inspection, was coming from behind her father's bedroom door.

'_Wow.. He's pretty good at playing the guitar.."_ Sekura thought to herself in awe as she pressed her ear up against the smooth wooden surface of his door to hear better. But that wasn't where the surprises ended. After a few moments of strumming, he had begun to sing softly:

"_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go.."_

Sekura stood there in shock at what she had just heard. _'Daddy must've written that song when they were teenagers during the couple of months after he had been kidnapped by that Eric man that Auntie Vicky told me about.. He must've really loved her.. What am I saying? Of course he really loved her, he married her, didn't he? God, Sekura, you really are stupid!'_

She tiptoed back from the door and down the stairs. She quickly turned on the TV and sat casually in her favorite armchair to make things look less suspicious. Thank God her favorite channel was already on, or when her Dad came down the stairs the next second she would have a lot of explaining to do!

Her Dad came into the living room to see what she was watching briefly. She could see that he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot, and he cleared his throat as he looked at her seriously.

"Like the song much?"

'_He knows! But.. How could he have? I was really, **really** quiet! **I **couldn't even hear myself!'_

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well Daddy? I'm your daughter, I at least have the right to know that you're not tone-deaf!" Sekura cried indignantly.

"Sekura.. I've been able to sing for years.. It's just that.. I haven't sang since the day before.. Well, you know.." he explained.

"I'm sorry for spying, Daddy. But you're **really** good at singing, and.. sigh Y-You wrote that song after that Eric dude Auntie Vicky told me about kidnapped you, didn't you?" she asked, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

He nodded. "I wrote it to your mother, but.. She thought I had left with Mag.. With Eric willingly, so she never even opened it.. She only found out that I had even **written** the song just a few weeks before you were born.. A-And I'm actually quite glad that you've heard it, 'cause it's one less amount of stress I have to deal with.. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it a secret from you.."

_'**Or** how hard it is to keep from telling you the rest..'_ He thought, and with an even heavier heart than after he told her, he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Oooh! Cliffie! What do YOU think Pyro's hiding from Sekura? Well, I'm not telling, so you'll have to keep reading to figure out! Grins devilishly hehehehe.. I'm in control of their fate now! Just kidding! I'm not **THAT** mean.. Maybe.. Newayz, please review, and I **MIGHT** just update! Lmao!

Luve, Jessica 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hay guys! It's me again! I want to quickly take a moment to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I know the last one wasn't that good, but that was 'cause it was where I had to fit a huge pile of explanation stuff, so it ended up sort of overloaded with info. This chappie won't have much more of an explanation of what's going on, but during the next few, I'll start to explain what the truth is about Kyla (as in Sekura's Mom, not her cousin) and Sekura. Newayz, enjoy!

Chapter Two A week had passed since Sekura had heard her father sing. She had gone over the possibility of telling him that she, too had written a song or two, but had decided against it. 

She was currently out shopping with her cousins: Violet Destiny Keira Selene Matthews, Connie (Constance) Lynne Burke, and her best friend, Kyla Marie Maximoff, along with her godmother, "Auntie" Marie Drake. However, Violet, Connie and Kyla had gone to the food court, but Sekura and Marie had already eaten. So, there Sekura and Marie were, browsing the shelves of American Eagle Outfitters.

"Auntie Marie?"

"Yes, Sekura?"

"D-Did you know that my Daddy could sing also?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Ah did. Yoah father was my best male friend outside of Bobby, although yoah father's first choice for best female friend was always Kyla." She seemed to be reliving the past because she dropped the jeans she had been holding back on the shelf.

"A-And did y-you see.. You know.. W-When my Mom k-killed herself?" She choked on her last few words.

"Yea.. We all did. Meaning o' course, yoah Aunts and Uncles, yoah father, Bobby and Ah, yoah grandparents—All o' them, Logan, Jean, Ororo, Scott, Warren, Betsy, Piotr, Kitty, Wanda, Pietro, Laura, Vicky, Yoko, and Charles. We all saw it and we all ended up in therapy because of it. It was impossible not to need therapy though, after seeing Kyla, who had always reprimanded those who hurt themselves, kill herself. Even those who weren't that close to her, like Scott, and Yoko needed therapy. But, then again, Yoko used to be really close to her.." she said, tears filling her eyes.

Sekura had to look away to prevent herself from crying as well. She gathered the things she was going to purchase and brought them over to the counter. After she had paid for her things, she and Marie left the store with intents of going to the food court and finding Violet, Connie and Kyla.

Unfortunately for Sekura, Marie spotted a Henna Tattoo stand and insisted that they both get one.

"Fine!" Sekura huffed, and they went over to look at the possible symbols and pictures that they could get. Sekura finally settled on the Chinese symbol for courage. Marie smiled over at her.

"Yoah so much like Kyla, that it's not even funny! When she and Ah were teenagers, we got Henna Tattoos, and she got that **_exact_** symbol!" Marie exclaimed. She seemed very happy after remembering this, because to her, it was like she had her old best friend back; though she knew, of course, that it wasn't true.

After their Henna Tattoos were complete, the two rushed toward the food court, praying that Violet, Connie and Kyla hadn't left yet. When they arrived there, they found the three girls sitting at a table, arms crossed and with furious looks on their faces.

"What the hell took the two of you so long? We've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Violet fumed.

"Oh, boo-hoo, stop trying to act like yoah mother, Violet! We all know that yoah a hell of a lot nicer than she is. Besides, we were getting' Henna Tattoos. So, unless yah want me to tell yoah father that yah've been treating adults with disrespect, Ah suggest yah shut up." Marie scoffed.

Violet gulped. "Uh.. Okay! C'mon guys! Uh.. Daddy wanted for me to be home by six, and it's already five-thirty!"

They all hurried out and jumped into Marie's silver cobalt sedan; Marie driving, of course, Sekura in the passenger's seat, and Violet, Connie and Kyla in the backseats. When they arrived at Sekura's house to drop her off, they noticed over a dozen other cars; three others in the large driveway, and the remaining nine parked alongside the curb.

_'What the hell's going on here? I haven't seen this many cars parked at our house since last year's Christmas party!'_ Sekura thought to herself.

She stepped out of the car and shut it behind her. Sekura walked up to the front door and pulled out her house-key from her sweater pocket when she realized that the others had followed her. She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. A large group of people was sitting down in her living room.

On the large sofa, were sitting her Aunt Savannah, her Uncle Shawn (Violet's parents), her cousin James (Violet's little brother), and her grandparents, Joseph and Lila.

On the loveseat were her Aunt Jessica, Uncle Andrew, and cousin Tanner. Just beside them on the other sofa were her "Aunt Laura", "Uncle Pietro" (Kyla's Parents), Her Uncle Harry and her Aunt Lori (Connie's parents).

On the floor in between the wall and the large sofa were her Uncle Korey, Aunt Brittany, cousin Brian, and her godfather, "Uncle Bobby". Sitting between the large sofa and the loveseat were her "Uncle Marcus (Jean and Logan's son) (**A/N: Yes, I decided to put Jean and Logan together in this fic; I absolutely love the Jean/Logan pairing!)**, "Uncle Logan", and "Aunt Jean".

Between the loveseat and the other sofa were her "Aunt Ororo", "Uncle Scott", "Aunt Yoko", and "Aunt Vicky". Sitting alongside the sofa and Sekura's favorite armchair were her "Aunt Wanda", "Uncle Remy", "Aunt Brooke", "Aunt Kitty", and "Uncle Piotr".

Finally, between her armchair and the other wall were her "Aunt Betsy", her "Uncle Warren", and her father. Her armchair was vacant.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her as she walked down the hallway.

"Is it already time?" Marie asked from behind her.

Her father nodded.

"Time for what? Why the hell are you all staring at me like that for?" Sekura asked nervously.

"Sit down Luv. If not, you'll just end up sitting there anyways." Betsy murmured.

Sekura did as she was told and looked to her father.

"Daddy, what's going on? Did someone die or something? Why is everyone here?" she asked quickly. She was afraid that something terrible had happened.

"Settle down kid. No one's dead. We're all here 'cause we've gotta tell ya something that we probably shoulda told you from the beginning.. It's about your mom." Logan explained.

"What about Mom? Will someone PLEASE just give me a straightforward answer!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Sekura.. It's about time that we've told you about your mother.. and about who you REALLY are.. Sekura.. You're not quite who you think you are.."

**A/N: **Hehehehe.. Another cliffie! God I love this! So Newayz, Sekura is about to find out what everyone's been hiding from her about her mom, but just how much of a secret have they been hiding? Tune in next time to find out!.. Oh my God, I just sounded like someone off of YTV talking about a two-part episode of a cartoon or something! Newayz, plz review! Your reviews are what keep me going!

Luve, Jessica


End file.
